fandom_of_aikatsufandomcom-20200214-history
Arashi Nijino
Arashi Nijino (虹野あらし) is Yume's older brother. He is the Nanakura family's housekeeper and a former student at the Male Division of Four Star Academy. Bio Appearance Arashi has black hair loose in a bob. His eyes are pistachio green. Personality During his tenure at Four Star, Arashi was a well-known dance genius. Then one day, a competition come between Arashi and Subaru for claiming the title of the leader of M4. Both were hard-working, disciplined and persevered. They both did whatever they can until the title was ultimately earned by Subaru in the end, which disappoints him to his annoyance and angered him in shame. Later, when Yume was moved to his place in the city, he wills to take care of her and guide her with her problems, but little that she knew, he would never forget his rivalry with Subaru. Relationships *'Yume Nijino' :He is quite faithful to his younger sister until she met Subaru, which annoys him to his madness. He often follows him around by spying, like a polar bear. He carries a toy gun for that. If he ever finds out about Yume's relation with Subaru (where as they both will love each other more), he will swear to hate her more than Ako does (whosoever Arashi might hate), and even call her a " |Punbero}}" or traitor. He knows that the Yūkis and their befriended families should not be trusted among the Nijino family. *'Subaru Yūki' :Arashi deeply hates Subaru so much, he even called him a "penakut (coward)" and is highly jealous of him - mainly due to their intense rivalry back in the tournament, in which both claimed would never forget. He rejects almost all of his offerings and never considers him a friend at all costs necessary. Subaru recalled that in some events, Arashi was cheating for some reason. He even called him "imperdonable (unforgivable)" for taking his sister from him. *'Nozomu Igarashi' :Arashi deeply hates Nozomu so much, he even called him an "hombre pobre (poor man)". *'Kanata Kira' :Arashi hates Kanata for dumping him in favor of Subaru, as he often calls him a "darapok (डरपोक, coward)". *'Ako Saotome' :She was his neighbor back at when he was at Four Star Academy though in separate divisions. Both were inspired by Subaru until he beaten Arashi. He has dark neutral opinion on her, though some might consider them as soulmates. Etymology means rainbow and means field. means storm. Quotes Trivia *His former signature was the ateji "新死", which means new and death. * He shared the same voice actor with Shinpei Biwa from the original Aikatsu! series. *Due to calling Subaru a "penakut", it is confirmed that Arashi was part Indonesian. *Due to calling Kanata a "darapok", it is confirmed that Arashi has Indian ancestry. *Due to threatening to call her sister a "pembelot (traitor)", it is confirmed that Arashi was part Malaysian. *Due to calling Nozomu an "hombre pobre", it is confirmed that Arashi can also speak Spanish. **The first to do so in the franchise was Juri Kurebayashi. **He is also the the franchise's first character with South American origins. In his case, Peruvian. Category:Aikatsu Stars! Category:Male Characters Category:Males Category:Former Idols Category:Male Idols Category:Four Star Academy Category:Lupin Strushers